


Leave him alone

by CarolineTheCat



Series: SI disaster [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, INTERNAL SCREAMING, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, iron dad & spider son, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineTheCat/pseuds/CarolineTheCat
Summary: A sequel to Another trip to SI. It's been a week since the incident in SI. Peter's trying his best to feel himself again. Tony can't get over the fact that Peter was hurt and he's still blaming himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: SI disaster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683136
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Leave him alone

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I have this little idea in my head so I'll leave it this way for a while  
> Let me know what you think ;)

It's been a week since the incident in SI. Peter was feeling better, but Doctor Cho and Bruce insisted on keeping the boy in a Tower for another few days. Tony couldn't agree more. Peter told him that he's feeling fine but the mechanic has nothing of it. Recently, he noticed that his boy can't focus and bunkered himself in the lab.

"Tony?"

When Nat entered the room she tried her best not to startle her friend. Since Peter got hurt, Tony was jumpy, always in waves of his thoughts.

"Something happened?" he asked, instantly thinking of Peter.

"Peter's fine," she replied. "But you're not. Tony, you should talk with Peter."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"You know that's bullshit Stark," she said. "You're blaming yourself. I won't argue with you because I know you have a brain, but I suggest you, to think about it."

"Thanks, Nat," he replied. "But I think you're not here only to give me a lecture,"

"I'm not. It's about Hammer and that Flash kid,"

Tony looked at Nat with raising rage.

"What's with them?"

"Hammer wants to speak with you."

"Oh, I'll have a little chat with him. But I don't know if it will be before or after I rip him apart," Tony said coldly. "And that bullying bastard?"

For the first time, Nat seemed hesitant.

"His parents took him home," she said quietly. "Kid wants to speak with Peter,"

"He WHAT?" Tony said, eyes wide. "How is he even out?"

"They released him per Peter's request,"

Tony sighed deeply. Of fucking course. Peter would help anybody. Even his worst nightmare.

_ I need to talk with Peter. _

*************************************************

_ I saw red. A lot of red. I can't believe I've got myself into this. Flash looks scared. Why he looks so scared? _

_ Hammer... I need to tell Tony... _

_ Shit. _

_ MJ will kill me after this... _

_ "Give me codes Peter. I promise I won't hurt anyone," _

_ He really thinks I'll believe that. Bastard. _

_ "F-fuck you,"  _

_ Huh. Why I sounded so...  _

_ Pain. _

_ Red. _

_ Please, someone. Anyone. _

_ Help me... _

Peter woke up covered in sweat. His breathing was rapid. Scared. He closed his eyes trying to push away unpleasant memories. Then he heard quiet knocking on his door.

"C-come in," Peter said weakly, still shaken.

"Peter I want to talk... What happened?" Tony rushed to Peter's side, trying to soothe the boy.

"M'fine Tony. It was just a dream. Nothing I can't handle,"

Tony sighed taking a closer look at Peter: he was a little bit pale and has slightly unfocused eyes. 

"I know. But I still worry about you kid. I know you don't blame me for what happened but I do,"

"Tony," Peter started. "You came for me when I thought I was a goner. You can't just take the blame for everything that happens around you. Focus on the future, not on the past,"

"Wow. I can't believe that I have such a wise kid under my roof,"

"You know," Peter shrugged. "Lot of Star Wars. You can easily call me Yoda at this point,"

Tony chuckled at the comment, making Peter smile. There was a silence between them for a minute but Tony broke it.

"Why did you let Flash go?" he asked. "He hurt you as much as that bastard Justin,"

Peter shook his head.

"No. Flash is a jerk but he's also a kid. Hammer just used him. Everyone deserves a second chance," he said. " but I don't think I can forgive him just yet."

Tony wanted his boy to be happy. He wanted Peter to be himself again.

"Okay. I came here to tell you that Flash wants to talk to you. But I presume you don't want to talk with him. And that's okay," he said pulling Peter closer. " I need to tell you one thing,"

"Which is?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hammer wants to talk with me. I'm thinking about going there tomorrow,"

"No," Peter said quietly.

"Peter..."

" _ No _ . Please. He'll hurt you and I, I can't, I  _ won't _ , I..."

"Hey,  _ Hey _ ," Tony said pulling Peter into a hug. "Calm down buddy. I'm okay, you're safe. Nobody's going to hurt you,"

Peter's breathing started to calm down but his thoughts were running like crazy. 

"Please," Peter said. "Just don't go. For now. Just..."

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to," Tony replied. "It's your call, not mine. If you don't want me to go, I won't,"

"Thank you, Tony," Peter said.

The mechanic left the room feeling more guilt than before.

************************************************

Flash was shocked when he saw that Tony Stark was in his house. His hero looked resigned. Tired, but somehow determined.

"You're Flash?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." The kid nodded. "How's Peter?"

"Resting. He'll be fine but not because of you,"

Flash was silent. He couldn't say a word. Not after  _ that _ .

"When can I speak with him?" Flash asked.

"When he's ready. Right now he needs his rest. He deserved that much after what you and your 'friend' put him through" Tony said coldly. 

"I'm sorry," Flash said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Save it for Peter," Tony said. "He's the reason you're walking free. He said you 'deserve a second chance', so don't screw this up. And for your own good: stay away from my kid,"

Tony turned on his heel and walked out closing the door behind him.

**********************************************

Peter was nervous. Tony wasn't at the Tower and all he could think of is Hammer torturing his father figure just like he tortured him. Peter was sitting in Tony's lab trying to do something.

"Kid, you're here?"

Peter turned around to see Tony in the doorframe with arms crossed.

"You're here," Peter said.

"Yup. I told you I'm not going to see Hammer if you don't want me to. Instead, I paid Flash a visit,"

"What did you do to him?" Peter asked.

"Nothing he can't handle," Tony shrugged. "I told him to leave you alone."

"Tony..."

"What? He deserves much worse and you know that. I'm only let it slide because it was your request. He should rot in jail,"

Peter sighed. He was exhausted. Tony noticed that and took Peter to his room. The boy almost stumbled onto his bed but the mechanic caught him, helping him lie down.

"Why you didn't go to bed when you're that exhausted?" Tony asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts in my head when you were gone. Don't judge."

"Never," Tony replied. "Now go to sleep spider-baby,"

Soon after Peter was soundly asleep and Tony went to his lab for another sleepless night.

********************************************

Hammer was smiling. Everything went exactly as he planned.

Now all he can do is wait.

_ I'll be back soon... _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to figure out this page and all of the things like tagging. If you have some advice for me, please leave a comment below ;)


End file.
